Tama the Trier
by Angel Raye
Summary: Just a silly short story. Tama Kino decides to find a hobby and tries acting with hilarious results.


This is just a one part story

This is just a one part story. I'm going to be focusing on one part stories right now because I'm in graduate school now and I have to let my studies come first. I decided to make revolve a story around one of the orphans. I chose Tama as the central character because doesn't get a lot of attention. Also her name goes with the title. When I was a little girl I loved reading the English annual books for girls. There was one story called "Tillie the Trier." Tillie was always trying new skills and getting into some of the biggest fiascos as a result. So I decided to do a short story called "Tama the Trier." This is just a silly short story. Enjoy.

Japanese names are now being used. Here they are:

Ariel – Aoi

Annika – Akaru

Daisy – Mikomi

Gloria – Meiyo

Hope – Natsuki

Faith – Kirio

Maggie – Shinju

Madelyn – Naosu

Come see my site at chibisenshi./index.html.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I created the Chibi Senshi. The concept "Tillie the Trier" belongs to her rightful creator.

**Tillie the Trier**

**By **

**Angel Raye**

Tama sat gazing at the television with Crescent by her side. Makoto was at a meeting with the older Senshi and the queen, Shinozuki was at work and Mikomi was studying for her junior high entrance exam. So Tama had some time to herself. She was watching a drama on television and was mesmerized by it. "Crescent," she said. "Are any of the Chibi Senshi into acting?"

"Not really," Crescent replied after taking a moment to think. "Meiyo can be pretty good but she's not very interested in it. Why?"

"I need a hobby," Tama explained. "But I don't want it to look like I'm copying one the princesses. This acting looks like a lot of fun. I think I'm going to try it."

"Do you know anything about acting?" Crescent asked.

"No but how hard can it be?" Tama replied. She jumped up, "Let's go to the palace library and find some plays."

"Why do I have a feeling this is going to be a disaster?" Crescent muttered as he followed her.

That night Tama was sitting up in bed reading some plays in a book of plays. "Here's a scene I can try."

"What kind of scene?" Crescent asked.

"It's a deathbed scene," Tama replied. She tossed the book aside and lay down on the bed. She put a suffering look on her face and began to moan and groan. Crescent watched her with a huge sweat drop on his head.

Makoto came walking into the room. "Oh I'm going fast," Tama moaned. "Do not weep for me dear Mama." Then she saw that Makoto had a bottle of medicine in her hands. She zoomed under the covers. "I heard you groaning and thought you could use a dose of this medicine," Makoto explained coming over to the bed.

"Oh I don't need it," Tama hastily protested but Makoto was used to hearing that and made her take it. Tama made a face after she took the medicine. "Now to bed," Makoto told her and tucked Tama into bed. When she left Tama made another face. "Why does medicine have to be so nasty?" she asked.

"Well you at least convinced Makoto that you were sick," Crescent stated with a laugh which quickly vanished when Tama hit him by throwing a stuffed animal at him.

The next day Tama was looking at the book again and had another idea. "Sometimes schools have the children act as animals in the plays," she told Crescent.

"So what animal are you going to be?" Crescent asked.

"I'll be a cat," Tama replied as she got down on her hands and knees. She crawled around Crescent making what she thought were cat noises. Crescent watched her with a huge sweat drop on his head. "Cats don't sound like that," he exclaimed.

Before Tama could say anything her bedroom door opened and an annoyed Shinozuki poked his head in. He had a newspaper in his hand. "For goodness sakes," he exclaimed. "Can't you practice that new song somewhere else?"

"Sorry Papa," Tama muttered her face red with embarrassment. Shinozuki left the room. "Song?" Tama sighed. "I guess being an animal is not that easy."

"It's not," Crescent replied.

Later on Makoto and Shinozuki were both attending to palace business and Mikomi was in her room studying with Shinju. Tama was looking at the plays again. "An actress has to learn how to show different feelings," she explained to Crescent. "Here's a scene where the character is really angry. I'll try that acting like I'm angry." She put the book down, put an angry look and her face and began to stomp around the room. She stomped so hard that the floor shook a little.

"Don't overdo it," Crescent told her as a cup fell off the table. Thankfully it was empty.

"But I have to look angry," Tama told him.

Just then Mikomi and Shinju came into the room. "Is there any reason why you're stomping around like a baby elephant?" Mikomi asked.

"Not really," Tama muttered embarrassed.

"Well could you be a little quieter?" Shinju requested. "It's hard to study when the floor is shaking."

"Sorry," Tama sighed. She waited until the two girls disappeared back into Mikomi's room. "Maybe we should go somewhere else."

"And do something else," Crescent muttered as he followed Tama out of the chambers.

Tama walked down the hall with the book in her hand thinking quietly. "You know in school plays the children have to play the part of grown ups," she told Crescent. "I'm going to try that on them." Crescent looked and saw Aoi and Mari were coming toward them down the hall. "And what are you going to do?" he asked.

"Just watch," Tama replied putting the book on Crescent's head.

"Why do we have to come inside now?" Mari was griping.

"Because Mommy told us too," Aoi replied. "She told us she has to wash our hair before dinner tonight."

"I hate having my hair washed," Mari protested.

Me too," Aoi sighed.

Just then Tama walked up to them. "Now children," she said in what she thought was a mature voice. "No complaining and don't forget to wash behind your ears."

"Nani?" Mari asked.

"Are you all right?" Aoi inquired.

"I'm fine," Tama replied. "Why?"

"You're just being weird right now," Aoi told her. "Come on Mari. Mommy will be mad if we take too long."

"Those two babies know nothing about acting," Tama huffed angrily.

Don't underestimate Aoi," Crescent stated as he followed Tama down the hall. The two went out to the palace garden and saw Hotaru with Naosu, Kimiko, Gemmei, Akaru, and Meiyo surrounding her. Curious Tama drew closer and saw that they were all looking at baby Yumi. "She's so kawaii," Gemmei cooed.

"It's neat having a baby here," Akaru added pushing back her violet tresses.

"It's hard work though," Hotaru pointed out. "In less than two months I've gone from having one child to three without being pregnant."

"That gives me an idea," Tama hissed to Crescent. She grabbed a ball she saw on the ground and stuffed it under her shirt.

"What are you doing?" Crescent demanded.

"I'm going to act the part of a pregnant lady," Tama replied.

"You know nothing about that," Crescent protested but Tama didn't listen. She walked over to the group. Everyone fell silent as Tama came over.

"Why have you got a ball stuffed up your shirt?" Kimiko asked curiously.

"It's not a ball," Tama replied. "I'm having a baby."

"Really?" Hotaru asked trying to keep her face straight. Tama looked really silly with the ball stuffed up her shirt. "What are you trying to do?"

"I'm acting," Tama told her.

"No you're not," Meiyo stated. She went over to Tama and hit the ball down. It fell out of her shirt. "It's just a ball."

"Tama dear," Hotaru said standing up. "It takes more than stuffing a ball up your shirt to play the part of a pregnant lady. Acting takes a lot of practice and studying."

"I'm beginning to see that," Tama sighed. "Come on Crescent. Mama told me to go in and get ready for dinner at this time." Crescent followed Tama inside.

"Maybe Makoto should sign Tama up for acting lessons," Hotaru told the little group of girls.

"She needs them if she wants to act," Meiyo stated and everyone agreed.

That evening after dinner while everyone had gathered into the large palace living room, Tama and Crescent slipped away back to the palace library. Tama checked out a huge book entitled "How to Act." It was very heavy and Tama struggled to carry it. "What are you going to do with that?" Crescent asked.

"No one was impressed with my acting which tells me I need to learn how too," Tama replied. "So maybe this book will help me."

"Maybe," Crescent sighed.

They were almost to the palace living room when the huge book slipped out of Tama's hands and landed on her foot. "It's so heavy," Tama shrieked as she yelped in pain. She jumped up and down, clutching her foot and screaming in agony. People began poking their heads out of the living room. "Oh my," Makoto stated with a smile on her face, "It looks like Tama's acting better than we thought."

"Yes," Mikomi added. "One would think she really did hurt her foot."

"She did," Crescent informed them. Makoto immediately stopped smiling and went to tend to Tama.

Later on Tama was in bed. Fortunately her foot was only bruised. "Maybe acting isn't my thing," she told Crescent.

"I'm sure you'll find a hobby," Crescent assured her.

"I was watching gymnastics earlier," Tama exclaimed. "I'll try that tomorrow."

"Oh no," Crescent sighed. "Here we go again."

The end


End file.
